Severed
by Silver Lightning Effect
Summary: We all know of the epic battle between Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama, but what really triggered it? Did Madara really go mad? How did Konoha begin? The only way to find out is to read this story. Pre-Konoha/Stays in character and sticks to story line. ::ON HIATUS::
1. Prelude: Disaster

**Author's Note:** **This is my new story about my OC Yuuki Kujou and her involvement in the founding of Konoha. It takes place mostly Pre-Konoha and Young Konoha. The main characters are Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, Madara Uchiha and my OC Yuuki. Hope you enjoy.**

**********I DON'T own anything but this story and my OC Yuuki.**

**O.o.O**

**~Word Count~ **

**Story Only: 2,561**

**With AN: 2,672**

**O.o.O**

**Info:**

_***…* **_**= Noise**

**"…" = Speaking**

**'…' = Thinking/Inners**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

**Prelude: Disaster**

"Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara! Hurry up will you? You're all so slow!" a girl called out to said three males.

"Sorry we're not all as fast as you Miss Silver Lightning!" Madara replied with a huff as he and the other two caught up to the girl.

The girl stuck out her tongue at Madara before smiling at her friends.

They all smiled back at her.

"Hmm it seems you need more training if any of you ever want to catch up to me," she teased.

"Did you just taunt us?" Hashirama questioned as the three guys started to advance on the girl.

"I was kidding guys…" she trailed off backing up all the while.

They kept moving forward forcing her to back up even more until…

"Oomph!" she called out as she fell into a pile of leaves.

The guys burst out laughing at her.

"Not funny! Can someone please help me up," she muttered frustrated.

Tobirama, the less teasing of the three stepped up and put out a hand.

"Thanks," she replied grabbing hold and dragging herself upright.

"No problem," Tobirama replied.

The other two were still laughing their butts off at her.

Pouting she said a quick goodbye to Tobirama before turning around and walking home.

The other two finally stopped laughing enough to realize their companion was walking off.

"Oy Yuuki, we were just kidding. Come back," Madara called out.

"Well, it seems you two really pissed her off this time," Tobirama concluded.

"Shut up Tobi!" Hashirama muttered.

The boys sighed before muttering goodbyes and heading off their separate ways.

Madara going north while the other two heading south.

**Yuuki's POV**

I arrived at home and entered the empty compound with a sigh.

The boys from earlier were my best friends.

We always hung out together that people started calling us the 'Inseparable Four'.

Madara Uchiha, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju-who were brothers-and myself, Yuuki Kujou.

I had known them since they were 10. They were now all 21.

I myself was 16…in appearance…in reality I was much older since I was immortal…I don't remember my exact age-I stopped counting after 10,000-but I know that I've been around since the first modern humans appeared. Which was at least 1,000,000 years ago…yes I know I was old.

Throughout history I've played major roles in shaping the world but made sure that I was never recorded.

One of the downfalls of my immortality is that even when I help or by myself do something world-changing, I can never be recorded down in history since no one is to know of me other than those I purposefully come in contact with.

For example just recently I helped the Uchiha and Senju clans form an alliance as well as help my friends found Konohagakure, the largest ninja village so far.

I requested not to be mentioned though; my friends were a little puzzled but did not question me further…the boys did not know of my secret either.

No one could know for if they found out I would have to 'disappear' for a few hundred years until the rumors became simple legends before allowing myself to reappear.

Ironically I was going to have to 'disappear' shortly since there was going to be some serious conflict that would split up the 'Inseparable Four' forever and I truly did not want to get involved for it would be a bloody mess.

For soon there would need be for someone to be elected as Hokage or head of the village and it would be one of my boys since they were the best ninja in the village.

Alas all things come to an end but I shall await until the last moment before departing…

**Normal POV**

The next morning Yuuki wandered outside early heading towards a certain training ground.

She shivered a bit from the cold breeze that blew out of nowhere, scattering fallen leaves from their neat piles.

Yuuki truly did hate autumn for this quality, it felt like winter and yet it wasn't quite there, though she also loved it due to all the beautiful colors the leaves turned.

It was mid-November, almost December…the 23d.

Exactly a month after Hashirama's birthday, which had passed in October, it had been a huge event where all the prominent people of the village had come.

Rubbing her hands to warm them she walked into the forest that led to the training ground. Almost there she pulled her gloves and scarf tight, adjusted her cap and walked in alert for any traps the boys might have put up to try and capture her.

It had become a ritual ever since she first stumbled upon the three playing in this training ground. They always set up traps to keep out unwanted people.

She had recently arrived to the village and wanted to find a secluded place to train hence she came to the forest since no one went in; happening upon this perfectly abandoned ground only to sense traps and three chakra natures. She caused the traps to release on the boys and soon afterward the boys started following her around and inviting her to join them for different things.

Whether it was out of admiration or we she wasn't sure even now but they had formed a close friendship. She carefully arrived at the "safe spot" without triggering a trap.

The boys jumped out of the trees muttering how she never got caught and how it was unfair. She laughed at their childishness that they showed even at this age.

"So what do you three have planned for today?" she questioned them.

"Actually I have a date…" Hashirama trailed off.

Madara looked shocked, Tobirama nodded-since he already knew-and Yuuki simply raised an eyebrow.

"With whom?" Madara asked falling out of his stupor.

"Oh my fiancée. My parents had engaged me to a girl named Mito Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan from Uzushiogakure for a few years now. Today's the first time we actually meet," Hashirama replied with an exaggerated sigh.

"Hmm, the Uzumaki clan? Aren't they the best seal-makers in the 5 great nations?" Madara asked.

"Yeah, apparently, that's why my parents want me to go out with her since if we got married our clans would both be stronger, etc," he muttered.

"I feel sorry for you man, there goes your single life," Madara joked clapping Hashirama on the back.

"Hope you enjoy your date then. Make sure to give me all the details when you get back and I do mean _all_," Yuuki said smiling and squeezing his shoulder supportively.

Hashirama simply nodded and disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

"So what about you two?" Yuuki asked the remaining guys.

"I have to follow brother on his date and report back to our parents," Tobirama answered.

With a wave he also disappeared in a blizzard of ice shards.

"Hmm, seems it's just you and me Uchiha dear; unless you _also_ have something to do?" Yuuki questioned.

"You're one lucky girl because I happen to be free," Madara replied with a smirk.

"Oh yes, praise the almighty Uchiha," Yuuki replied sarcastically, "Do you want to spar then?"

Madara rolled his eyes, "Sure whatever."

**Later**

The Uchiha and Kujou were currently sitting in a restaurant awaiting their orders.

Apparently the almighty Uchiha was still not strong enough to beat Yuuki.

'As if that wasn't already obvious,' Yuuki thought after their spar.

They were both hungry so they had decided to stop by at a restaurant.

The food then arrived. Yuuki had some beef ramen with tea. Madara had ordered onigiri and some sake. They both had ordered two platters of dango each as well.

The restaurant was traditionally styled and had tatami mats, tables on the ground with pillows around them and waitresses and waiters in traditional kimonos. The door to their room slid open to reveal waitress leading in three more guests.

Apparently they had requested this room since they find out Madara and Yuuki were in here. The guests in fact ended up being Hashirama, Tobirama and whom both assumed to be Mito Uzumaki. She was very beautiful in that traditional Japanese doll-like way. In fact her standing next to Hashirama looked so natural as if they were made to be together.

The two Nins scooted over to make room for the three new arrivals.

The setting was like this: Madara was the first, Yuuki to his right, Hashirama next to her, Mito across from Hashirama and Tobirama across from Madara. An empty spot between them.

'This is so awkward,' Yuuki thought to herself.

She decided to break the silence.

"So what are you guys doing here? I thought you were both busy?" she asked.

"Oh, well, Mito and I were both hungry and decided to come to this restaurant. When I heard two waitresses discussing a 'emo black-haired Uchiha with a silver-haired girl' we knew it had to be you two so I requested we have the same room as you," Hashirama explained, "We ran into Tobirama on our way in."

"I see…" Yuuki replied trying to stifle a giggle at the emo part.

Madara seemed to be also holding back…his anger though…

As if sensing the tension in the room the Uzumaki finally spoke.

"You two must be the other part of the famous 'Inseparable Four'. You seem to already know who I am; I guess Senju-san already told you. It's very nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you two from the Senju brothers," she spoke in a light yet strong musical voice.

"Hai. It is nice to meet you as well Uzumaki-san," Madara replied.

"Yes it is," Yuuki added.

**Days later…**

The rest of the evening had gone by nicely. It seemed that Hashirama actually liked Mito and so the wedding had been set for a few month's time. Both clans seemed quite pleased.

Of course the four were still together though it would soon end for today was the day things had gotten settled enough to officially select a Hokage.

Madara had placed his name in for consideration along with some other older ninjas.

There was a meeting in the center of town. A stage had been constructed for the announcer. All the clan heads and their families were required to attend. Yuuki was close to the stage under the shade of a nearby tree. Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama and Mito were with her, Yuuki and Madara standing while the others sat. Each had already wished luck to Madara that he may win.

The announcer cleared his throat and the mob fell silent. The air became full of anticipation, fear, nervousness and curiosity at the same time.

"The ninja selected to rule the village of Konohagakure-due to popular vote and since he was noted to be trustworthy and brave-is none other than one of the 'Inseparable Four'…" the announcer began stopping for dramatic effect and for the crowd to quiet down again.

Each of the four smiled at Madara as they waited for the announcer to say his name.

"…Hashirama Senju!" he finished.

Madara's mouth fell open and his eyes widened in disbelief. Tobirama and Mito also appeared shocked. Yet Hashirama was the most shocked of them all.

He looked at Madara to see the Uchiha staring at the Senju with accusation in his eyes; Hashirama could clearly 'hear' Madara asking _how_ his best friend could do this to him.

He tried to tell Madara how he never even put his name in but the crowd surged around him and pushed him up to the stage.

Madara disappeared in an angry whirlwind of black feathers.

Yuuki sighed at the outcome…things always come to an end.

She informed the shocked two Nins that she was going after Madara and would contact them when she found him. They nodded numbly.

She signaled the same to Hashirama on the stage he nodded, and then turned to address the crowd.

**With Madara**

He had disappeared to the first place he could think of. The valley where the end of Konoha lay. It didn't really have a name but Madara liked coming here to think sometimes.

He could not believe Hashirama would have done this to him. He was betrayed by one of his best friends.

'The others couldn't have possibly known of this, could they?' he thought, 'That would explain why they still acted normal but what about their shock…no it was only Hashirama, but what about Yuuki? She did not react until long after everyone else did and even then she didn't look shocked, more as if she expected this to happen…but how could she have known of this before hand…?'

The very object of his thoughts appeared just then as if by thinking of her he had inadvertently summoned her here.

She appeared in a flurry of silver rose petals, which slowly formed her body.

"Madara. Thank kami your still here. Let me explain please," she asked desperately.

'No I will not listen to her. She also betrayed me,' Madara thought but found himself waiting for an explanation anyways.

Seeing that he would listen she continued.

"Hashirama did not put his name in. He did not expect to get chosen. None of us expected him to, we thought you would, don't blame him please. It seems the people and the council voted for him to become Hokage. It was not of his choice," Yuuki spoke.

"If that's true than why doesn't he step down and let me rule?" Madara asked wanting to believe.

Sighing she explained, "The council chose him which means he has no choice, he has to become hokage because what the council says is final."

"Then I'm leaving this village. There's nothing left for me here," Madara replied.

Yuuki looked up calmly.

"Very well. I cannot stop you from freely choosing to leave. I hope you know that if you leave you will be made a missing-nin and will not be able to return…" she trailed off.

"Yes I know fully well the consequences of leaving. Thank you for not stopping me though," he said softly walking close and giving her a quick hug.

She tightly hugged him back before reluctantly releasing him.

She left but in reality hid herself to see what would happen now.

At that moment Hashirama appeared in a flurry of leaves in full battle armor.

"Madara, I cannot allow you to leave. You are my friend and I wish that you do not leave but I also have a duty now to not let you go without a fight," he spoke regretfully.

"So be it," Madara replied unsealing his armor and weapons.

The two charged at each other…

…Years later people would come to call this valley the Valley of End due to the epic battle between the Shodaime and Madara Uchiha. People had thought that Madara was killed then but no one really knows for sure.

After the battle had ended, Madara was nowhere to be seen. His armor the only thing left.

Hashirama cried out in despair and Yuuki looked on sadly.

The only movement other than the two was the wind gently blowing red, orange, yellow, and brown leaves along. They gracefully landed in the water around where Hashirama sat above the water using chakra to support his body.

And so comes the end to all things…even the "Inseparable Four"…

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**So I hope you liked it. This is the prelude only to let you get a peak at what this is about. Please review! Chapter 1 should be up soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lady Yuuki~**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival & A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:** **And here is the first chapter. I've decided that the other story I started on will become the sequel to this and so shall be put on hold until this is finished. Since you shall need to know the history that happens here to understand the other story: The Unforgotten Lady of The Past, Present & Future. Well anyways hope you like it.**

**************I DON'T own anything but this story and my OC Yuuki.**

**O.o.O**

**~Word Count~ **

**Story Only: 882**

**With AN: 1,040**

**O.o.O**

**Info:**

_***…* **_**= Noise**

**"…" = Speaking**

**'…' = Thinking/Inners**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter 1: Arrival & A Chance Meeting**

"Hmm, so this is the dwelling place of the Senju and Uchiha eh?" a girl muttered to herself as she walked along the streets of a small town, which would eventually become the great village hidden in the leaves: Konohagakure.

The girl wore a long blue-black mantle that seemed as if the night sky itself had come and draped itself upon her shoulders. The cloak covered her body and the hood cast a shadow upon her face hiding it from view.

She treaded carefully through the town, trying to be inconspicuous though failing as people looked up from their daily activities as she passed by. She expected this reaction though since in small towns everyone knew each other. So a mysterious, cloaked figure would definitely attract attention.

Already she could feel some people following her, most likely some of the ninja from the town from one of the clans trying to make sure she wasn't a threat. Sighing she headed toward where she sensed was the end of the town, an area that was nothing more than a dense forest.

'Perfect,' she thought as she headed toward it, her pace picking up slightly. The sooner she was away from all these stares and looks the better.

Soon arriving at her destination she noticed a small sign nailed to a tree near the entrance. It said in large, red, hastily scrawled lettering, "BEWARE! THE FOREST OF DEATH!"

'Interesting name…I wonder why it was given to the forest though; perhaps to keep passer-bys like myself out? Or perhaps there really is something inside that makes the forest dangerous?" the girl pondered.

It seemed the ninjas following her had hesitated at the forest edge before leaving, meaning even they were afraid of the forest, so the name really did mean something.

Either way she shrugged and walked in undaunted. She continued walking until she was deep into the forest, far away from the town so that no one would be able to neither see nor hear her. Just as she was about to let her guard down so she could train she sensed three chakra signatures.

Apparently she had stumbled upon some ninjas-in-training's play area and they had set up traps to keep people out. Which was exactly why she decided to enter it and see who was there.

Easily evading all the traps she arrived in the center of a clearing. The children had posted up practice dummies and targets and there were little pouches of kunai, senbon and shuriken lying hidden within the hollows of nearby trees.

First she decided to sense how many children were hiding and where by closing her eyes for a few seconds to focus.

'Three chakra signatures, around 10-11, all boys; two are very similar so perhaps cousins or siblings? Also an…Uchiha; interesting; the two have earth and water element nature chakras, whilst the Uchiha has fire. One in front, one behind and one to the right,' she mused thoughtfully, opening her eyes.

Deciding on ensnaring them in their own traps she weaved her way to the hiding spot in front, secretly attaching a few threads of chakra to the branch the kid sat upon before moving to the other positions, until there were thin threads attached to every trap and to the branches the children hid on. She then walked back into the center of the clearing.

With a smile she released her strings and watched as chaos ensued.

_*thud* *crash* *boom* *fwip*_

The boys proceeded in falling out of the trees, crashing into the ground painfully, before the traps of exploding tags and kunai were released unto them.

Groaning they staggered up upon their feet glaring at the intruder who had made fools of them within their own secret hideout. Soon however their faces turned to those of shock and awe as they realized the person was a girl as she nimbly slipped off her hood.

"Hello little brats, nice to meet you," she said laughing at their expressions.

"Who are you? You're not from one of our clans," questioned one of the boys.

He had long brown hair that was tied back with matching brown eyes; his skin was a healthy tan color showing he was outside a lot. He wore a rust-colored long sleeved shirt with white cargo pants and open-toed sandals. The one with similar chakra to the first had blue-white short spiked hair and red eyes with a normal complexion; he wore similar clothing with his shirt being a dark blue. Their clothing bore the Senju clan symbol.

The Uchiha had long spiky black hair, coal-like eyes and a pale complexion; he wore a black top and dark blue shorts with the same sandals. He had the Uchiha symbol stamped on the back of his shirt.

"Me? I am simply a traveler passing by. Don't you think you should introduce yourselves first before asking others questions? It's rude," she replied mockingly.

"My name is Hashirama, this is my brother Tobirama, we are of the Senju Clan" the brown haired one spoke pointing to himself then the white haired one.

"My name is Madara of the Uchiha clan," the raven-head introduced.

"Alright. That's better. Pleasure to meet you then. My name is Yuuki Kujou. Hope we get along well," she replied smiling brightly.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**So what did you think? I hope you like it so far. I shall try to get the next chapter up sometime next week. It may be late since school has started again. Also sorry the chapter is pretty short, the next few should be longer. Well please review!**

**Sincerely,**

**Lady Yuuki~**


	3. Chapter 2: The First Ninja Team

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for taking so long to get this up, I've been moderately busy and somewhat lazy. Since I made you wait so long you get two chapters. ^^**

**************I DON'T own anything but this story and my OC Yuuki.**

**O.o.O**

**~Word Count~ **

**Story Only: 1,476**

**With AN: 1,648**

**O.o.O**

**Info:**

_***…* **_**= Noise**

**"…" = Speaking**

**'…' = Thinking/Inners**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter 2: The First Ninja Team**

**3 years later…**

I wandered to the usual meeting spot and began to reminisce on the past three years. It seems as if just yesterday I'd tricked the three brats with their own trap.

I remember that afterwards I for some unknown reason decided to stay in this town for a bit longer. Now I've been here for three years. The brats are all thirteen now and have 'officially' finished their ninja training.

I really think this town should set up some sort of proper ninja school instead of just having ninja training done within the clans but I am still considered an outsider and so my opinion is of no importance.

Arriving, I began to lay out traps everywhere with one single chakra string connected to me before I jumped up into the tree that I had claimed as mine. Whenever we met the first person to arrive would set up some traps for the others then sit in their tree. It became a tradition ever since the first day we met.

I didn't have to wait too long before the others arrived. I released the string triggering my traps and watched as the brats nimbly dodged each kunai, shuriken, paper bomb and the invisible razor sharp wires hidden discreetly. They had gotten much stronger since then yet still not as strong as myself.

I clapped in applause as the last kunai flew past them and embedded itself in the soft earth. The three turned towards my tree and grinned up at me.

"You must be getting old Yuuki-sensei," Madara teased laughing, "That was too easy."

I smirked as they had let up their guards and released my last trick. Within seconds they were all entrapped within a net suspended a good five or so feet off the ground.

"You should know me better than that by now. I never make things so easy. Remember never let your guards down boys," I chuckled as I hopped down onto the ground.

Tobirama used a kunai to swiftly cut through the net allowing the three to land on the ground below. I waited for them to stand up and dust themselves off before talking.

"So it seems according to you clans you have finished your ninja training. Is this not true?" I asked.

"Yes. Father said we can now go out and travel if we please," Hashirama replied happily.

I sighed, "Wrong. You are nowhere near done with training. This is why many ninja die so easily since you all think that after just training within your clans you are strong enough. Since I am a ninja myself and at the highest level I would know you are not yet done. Listen up closely; you three are only the first level: Genin. The six levels were levels I created for myself one day to test my strength, they can apply to any ninja. They are as follows: Genin, Chunin, Special Jounin, Jounin, Anbu, and Kage."

"So there's more work?" Madara questioned disappointedly at the thought he wasn't a real ninja yet.

I smiled and proposed, "Yes, a lot more, but if you allow me to become your sensei I shall help you reach Jounin or Anbu level if not Kage. So, will you join me and become the first ever ninja 'team' in history?"

"Yes, I'd be honored Yuuki-sensei," Hashirama replied bowing slightly.

That kid always was too well mannered, even for me.

"Heck yes!" was Madara enthusiastic reply.

"Sure," Tobirama the quietest of the three agreed.

So now begins their real challenge. I only hope this doesn't change their innocent selves for the worse. Of course the life of a ninja is not meant for someone so pure. We may say we are protectors but the truth is we are the same as mercenaries…

**3 years later once more…**

Now they were sixteen. My how these kids grow up.

Well we had become the first ninja team and remained the only team. The other ninjas of this town are too proud to ask for help. Just wait and see how prideful they are when they die.

Here I go getting off topic again, well I had trained the three to Jounin status now as promised. Only a little further and they'd be as strong as me. Seeing them grow up reminds me of my true age and how old I was. I'm surprised none of the villagers or the boys has noticed I haven't aged yet. I suppose the boys simply think I'm using a genjutsu to mask my age.

If only they knew…but they can't know…ever. No one can know. That's the downfall of this precious 'gift'. Nothing is perfect; every good thing always has some sort of catch or downfall to it.

Well, they certainly have changed since then…

Madara and Hashirama's hair has grown much longer, past their shoulders even. Their faces have grown out from the pudginess of childhood. They've all changed, bigger, faster, stronger, and now even taller. They're all the same height as me now. Tobirama even seems a bit taller.

I wish I could go back just once to the sweet little brats they were, now they were as quick-witted as myself, plus it was harder for me to annoy them.

Speaking of the brats…here they come now from training, I'm assuming from the fact that they all stink and I could smell them from a mile away.

I rolled my eyes as I headed towards the compound I had built for myself. When I realized that I was going to be living here for some time I built a small 'clan' compound for myself on the outskirts a little farther than the Uchiha compound. It was perhaps half the size of the Senju and Uchiha compounds but plenty big for one person.

The three followed me as the routine was now. After they trained and sparred for a bit, we would all head to my home, since the Uchiha and Senju were still enemies we couldn't all enter one of them together. So we went to my place.

It only took a few seconds since we teleported there. I had taught them how to use the teleportation jutsu when they reached Special Jounin. It was similar to shunshin but faster. The other cool thing about the jutsu other than fast travel rate was that each teleportation had a unique effect, thanks to a genjutsu, per person.

For example whenever I teleported there was a mini hurricane of silver rose petals, Hashirama a tornado of leaves, Tobirama a blizzard of snow and Madara a whirlwind of black feathers.

I unlocked the blood seal on the only entrance and slid the door open for the brats to walk in before following, closing the door and reactivating the seal.

The compound contained my own room, several guest rooms, bathrooms, a game room, weapons room, living room, kitchen, laundry room, practice rooms, even an indoor training field complete with grass, dirt and trees and many more random empty rooms in case I wanted to add something.

I ordered them to go take a bath before wandering around trying to find some of their clean clothing for them to wear. The three practically lived here and even had their own rooms with their stuff scattered everywhere throughout the house, even Hashirama, who was usually quite neat.

I sighed as I made some clones and had them tidy up while I went to the laundry room to seek clothes and towels for the boys. Grabbing the items I was looking for I headed towards their rooms to place them within.

Halfway to the first room-Tobirama's-I heard the unmistakable yells of the boys asking for clothes and towels. Chuckling at how well I knew these brats I slid open each's door, tossed the items within and walked off to change myself.

I decided on a slim black tank with a sweater on top and black trouser-like sweats. Then headed to the kitchen to cook up some lunch, most likely ramen unless Madara had actually remembered to go shopping this time. I opened the fridge to discover he had and pulled out some ingredients settling on making Thai noodles, white rice with red curry and some green tea.

Soon I had all the food laid out and was pouring the tea when the boys came in changed and definitely smelling better.

Tobirama wore a dark blue tank with white sweatpants, Hashirama wore a maroon sweatshirt with black sweatpants, and Madara wore a crimson t-shirt with navy blue sweatpants.

They all seated themselves and after saying "Itadakimasu" they began devouring the food as if they'd never eaten before.

I just shook my head in amusement as I slowly ate my meal thinking on how some things didn't change after all no matter how many years go by.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Hope you liked the chapter. Well I haven't exactly been that inspired lately with this story because I got a really good idea for a thriller type Naruto fic. So my brain is all focused on that but I promise I shall still work on this story. I might upload the thriller as well and decide to work on these two stories if I feel I can manage it. **

**Just so you know what the thriller is about. Think Bones or CSI in an AU of the Narutoverse. That's all the hints I shall give you.**

**If you think the story seems interesting and wouldn't mind reading both this and that one please review saying so. ^^**

**Sincerely,**

**Lady Yuuki~**


	4. Chapter 3: Mission

**Author's Note:** **Well here's the second (really third, jut second as in second chapter up today) chapter like promised. Hope you enjoy.**

**I DON'T own anything but this story and my OC Yuuki.**

**O.o.O**

**~Word Count~ **

**Story Only: 1, 786**

**With AN: 1, 934**

**O.o.O**

**Info:**

_***…* **_**= Noise**

**"…" = Speaking**

**'…' = Thinking/Inners**

**(…) = Author's Note**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter 3: Mission**

**The next day…**

After lunch I made them spar lightly with me in the indoor training room before I made dinner and sent them to bed.

Today I had a surprise for them and couldn't wait to see their faces when I told them. I had managed to get a "mission" outside the town for us. Some merchant who had traveled here to sell his wares was looking for protection on the way back to his home.

We've had missions before but they've been simple things like helping out with the town, helping farmers, construction, always within the town or near it. Now we would actually get to travel a bit and they'd get to see new places as well as gain experience.

I waited until we had finished breakfast and arrived at our training fields. I walked to my tree and leaned against it before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"Listen up brats, I've wrangled up a mission for us…" I began.

"If it's another construction one then I won't do it," Madara interrupted.

"No, in fact it's outside the town. A merchant needs us to escort him back to his own home. We'll get to see some new places along the way. So what do you think?" I finished.

"Seems interesting. It will give us a chance to experience different land and people. I accept," Hashirama mused.

"I also accept," Tobirama agreed.

"Madara, what about you?" I asked looking at the Uchiha.

"Of course. Anything to get out of this village," he shouted pumping a fist.

I smiled, "So it's settled then. Go back to your own compounds today after training and pack some clothes, necessities, weapons and food and we'll meet at the entrance to the town at 6:30 a.m. tomorrow."

They all seemed quite excited for the mission if the added zeal in their training meant anything. I was glad they were happy. Now to go pack myself…

**Tomorrow…6:30 a.m.**

I forgot to mention before what our Team was called. I decided on the name Team Ryuu or Dragon and the guys agreed. It represented our fierceness (Tobi), gentleness (Hashi), fire-power (Madara) and wits (myself). All of us made up a part of the personality of the mythical dragon.

So we met up at the time assigned. We were now just waiting for the merchant to have his men finish loading the cargo into the carriage. We would travel surrounding the carriage on all sides to keep alert for any bandits trying to steal the merchandise.

I took the back, Madara at the front, Hashirama to the right and Tobi to the left. Madara was at the head since he had the quickest reaction time, while I had the best sensory powers so I kept at the back so I could keep the whole landscape in front of me in view.

It would take us three days to get there and only one to get back. I hoped that we would get through without any difficulties but knew that most likely wouldn't happen since bad is always attracted to powerful people. Plus I had also jinxed us by hoping that things didn't go wrong, bad move on my part.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X **

We had been traveling for five hours now only stopping once to fix the carriage wheel. I noticed that everyone seemed tired so I decided to stop here for now.

I had the boys help unload the merchant's tent and supplies while I set up ours. I roasted some fish for us to eat that I had fished from a small stream near by. After we ate I had Madara take up first watch before settling down for a short nap to regain some chakra.

I would be taking second watch so I rested for only three hours before I relieved Madara and let him rest himself. I sat on a tree stump near the merchant's tent and the carriage. I had planted chakra around the perimeter of our site so I would be alerted if someone came near.

I sat staring up at the night sky and sighed out heavily into the cool air. It was nearly November and the first hints of fall were all ready being seen. It was also getting slightly colder each day. I remembered Hashirama's birthday would be coming up and made a mental note to plan something.

Just as I relaxed a bit I sensed something near the western border and tensed. Silently making a clone, disguising it as a squirrel, and sending it to investigate. Hopefully it was only a forest animal but it might be bandits.

The clone arrived back and switched back into a human before reporting that nothing was there. That's odd I thought to myself…I suppose it was just a rabbit or something.

**Morning...5:00 a.m.**

We were up and traveling again, this was the second day, one more day left. I've had a strange feeling that we were being followed or watched ever since that odd noise last night but whenever I sent out a wavelength, nothing popped up on my radar. Either I was being paranoid or whoever was following us was really good at hiding themselves.

I hinted that something wasn't right to the guys so they were keeping alert as well. Can't be too careful I always say.

'Or too paranoid,' I chuckled silently.

*swoosh*

There it was that odd noise of something moving from last night. I knew we were being followed, looks like the paranoia pulled through. Now to draw the bandit out…

I signaled something to the boys in sign language. I had taught them different symbols to make for different plans we created. I had signaled plan b-14, which was create a diversion, some accident or something leaving us looking defenseless so the guy would come out, then attack him.

Tobirama used a small water jutsu to freeze the wheel causing the carriage to slide to a halt. Hashirama and Madara pretended to examine it while I whispered the plan to the merchant.

Over the years the boys had developed powers in their own elements. Tobirama was a water, or suiton elemental and had also mastered manipulating water into its other forms: ice, mist, fog, rain, etc.

Hashirama had also learned some suiton but was mainly earth or doton as well as having developed a special element that only he could use. Wood release or mokuton, which allowed him to control wood and make it come out of his body as well as make clones out of it.

Madara had of course mastered fire or katon since he was an Uchiha. He had also individually mastered lightning or raiton, with some help from myself since I also had raiton as one of my elements.

Of course he also had the advantage of his Sharingan; it was on a new second stage that he, and his brother Izuna, had both unlocked, which was Mangekyou. They were the only Uchiha who had managed to get it so far; from a life-death experience they had playing one day in a field.

Now they could finally test out their skills today. The bandit, as according to plan, stepped out thinking we were weak. Apparently there were three of them, all men around 20 or so. They seemed powerful from the amount of chakra they were flaring but chakra isn't the only thing that makes someone powerful and my boys were pretty strong themselves.

I decided to enact phase two of the plan: calling out and distracting them long enough for the boys & Tobirama to get in position.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I called out boldly.

"So you haven't heard of us? Well little lady we are the Crimson Blood Bandits. We are one of the _most powerful_ around here. Seriously you don't know whom you're messing with. Now as for what we want, well I think that's obvious. All your money and valuables and now that I see what a pretty little thing you are, maybe a few hours with you. " The tallest and what seemed the strongest of them spoke.

I scowled at his mocking tone and rude inference before replying, "Well unfortunately for you three, you're not getting any of those. It seems that _you are the ones_ that do not know who you're messing with."

Just as I finished speaking one of the men was blasted forward with a burst of water that came from Tobirama, who now appeared and started making more hand seals.

Madara also rushed on to fight. Hashirama began to head for the leader but I held up my hand signaling he was mine to fight. Hashirama nodded and headed to help his brother.

I waltzed up to the leader and smiled sweetly while making seals behind my back at a rapid pace. He grinned thinking I was giving up. I finished the last seal before I smirked and called out, "Raiton no Jutsu: Dragon's Roar!"

A giant dragon made of lightning appeared and rose up into the sky before striking down on the man, producing a loud rumble that sounded like a roar, hence the name. The leader's body was charred up a bit but ha had managed to manipulate the wind around him into a shield of sorts at the last minute and canceled out most of the damage.

'So he's an wind elemental,' I thought frustratingly.

He laughed as he spoke, "So you're not just a pretty little face hmm? Well that makes it easier for me, now I don't have to go easy on you."

That made me mad. I started to make more hand signs until I heard Madara call out, "Yuuki-sensei! DUCK!"

I hit the ground just as a giant ball of flame flew over me and hit the leader and caused half of his body to light up on fire killing him with the third degree burns.

'Hmm, Madara's Katon no Jutsu: Grand Master Fireball is getting stronger,' I mused as I surveyed the area.

Madara had finished off his man and was guarding the merchant now. Hashirama and Tobirama just finished off their opponent by skewering them alive with ice and wood shards.

I sighed, 'Well seems we're okay now. Better start moving before we attract more unwanted attention.'

We got the carriage up and running again and hurriedly moved on after burning the bodies with Madara's fireball jutsu and I using a wind jutsu to disperse the scent of ash and burning flesh.

'That wasn't too bad for their first real fight,' I pondered proud that my boys were strong enough to hold up their own.

Only one more day then…

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**If you didn't read the ending AN from the previous chapter please read it and answer the question either in that or this chapter. **

**I hope that these two chapters make up for not updating for a week or so. Now I have more time and should be able to get these up on time but I am only human and many times I discover plans my mother made for us at the last minute so there are no promises.**

**Well that's all I have to say, please review. ^^**

**Sincerely,**

**Lady Yuuki~**


	5. Chapter 4: Relaxation and the Silver Boy

**Author's Note:** **Fourth chapter is up. Sorry it took so long, I've had it typed up. Originally I was going to upload it the same day as the thriller one I previously mentioned but I hadn't finished typing the thriller yet. I also have rarely been able to get on the computer. Well I hope you still enjoy this chapter. ^^**

**I DON'T own anything but this story and my OC Yuuki.**

**O.o.O**

**~Word Count~ **

**Story Only: 2, 146**

**With AN: 2, 251**

**O.o.O**

**Info:**

_***…* **_**= Noise**

**"…" = Speaking**

**'…' = Thinking/Inners**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_(Recap)_

_I sighed, 'Well seems we're okay now. Better start moving before we attract more unwanted attention.'_

_We got the carriage up and running again and hurriedly moved on after burning the bodies with Madara's fireball jutsu and I using a wind jutsu to disperse the scent of ash and burning flesh._

'_That wasn't too bad for their first real fight,' I pondered proud that my boys were strong enough to hold up their own._

_Only one more day then…_

**Chapter 4: Relaxation and the "Silver" Boy**

**One day left…5:43 p.m.**

So far things seemed to be going smoothly though I wasn't sure on how long the peace would last. Thankfully we were close to the merchant's home now. It was a small town called Kiyoshi, which was pretty popular for its excellent hotels and thriving stands.

Sadly we would not have time to stay seeing as there were no other ninja and we would stand out. After a few hours the carriage started to slow.

"Ah, here is the entrance. Home sweet home," the merchant called out.

And so we had arrived. The merchant stopped his carriage outside of a fairly large home and we all helped unload the carriage. He went up to the door and knocked on it. A petite, middle-aged woman opened the door and smiled as she hugged the merchant. I assumed that she was his wife. We carried everything inside to a storeroom for the merchant before bidding him farewell after he paid us.

Before we could leave he asked us to join his family for some tea and to stay one night. I was about to refuse when I saw the boys' faces. They were all pretty tired and could use the extra rest so I accepted. It wasn't like one delayed night would cause any harm right?

The merchant's wife, or Saren-which was her name-led us to some rooms. I insisted on only using the two guest rooms, since I didn't want to impose and force her family to move out of their own rooms, and simply had the boys stay together in the larger one.

The merchant, Kairi-san, provided us with some comfortable yutakas to change into. I made sure to have the brats take a shower now while we had the luxury as well as taking one myself before slipping on the pale yellow yutaka, which was an old one of Saren-san, and tying it tightly with the matching pink sash.

I cautiously walked to the boys' room to see if they were changed yet. Apparently they were and had been waiting on me. Madara wore a dark blue yutaka loosely tied with a red sash. Hashirama wore a soft green yutaka with a brown sash while Tobirama wore a pale blue with a white sash.

We all shuffled down the hall to the dining room and sat down in indicated spots around the table. Kairi-san and Saren-san were also seated along with two children. A young boy and girl, the boy around 16-the same as the brats-the girl 10, they were introduced as Gin and Hikari. The Kenmei family had fairly pale skin, purple-black hair and green eyes.

As we all ate Saren-san asked us what the ninja life was like to break the odd silence. At the word ninja, Hikari's eyes widened.

"You're a ninja too?" she asked me surprised.

I chuckled softly, "Yes. Even girls can be ninjas."

"I wanna be a ninja when I grow up then," she exclaimed causing all of us to laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Being a ninja isn't all fun and games," Hashirama added as he sipped some of the tea.

Tobirama nodded, "Right. It's a lot of hard work and takes years of practice."

"Well then I'll just try super hard," she muttered confidently puffing her cheeks out a little.

I smiled at the girl's innocence as I ate. Children were so naïve to the cruel reality of this world. Hopefully this girl would remain naïve a little longer and would not be forced to grow up as I've seen many times.

Then her brother Gin finally spoke. He scoffed at her and muttered, "Stop being an idiot Hikari. Being a ninja isn't all that amazing. All ninjas do is kill people."

'Way to darken the atmosphere and crush a little girl's dreams,' I thought as I saw Saren-san tense a little and Hikari's smile fade away. Kairi-san stared sternly at Gin who sent back a challenging stare.

"Gin, please go to your room this instant," Kairi-san ordered.

Gin muttered a careless whatever and wandered down the hall.

"I'm so sorry for my son's rude behavior. He's just going through an awkward phase these days," Kairi-san explained.

"No, it's alright. All boys go through that phase at one point," I replied looking pointedly at the brats, "Though if I may ask? Does Gin have something against ninjas?"

Saren answered sighing sadly, "Yes. Well his best friend, since he was three, was injured when a ninja was attempting to kill a bandit who had taken the boy captive. The boy later died that day and Gin blamed the ninja…"

I could sense that Gin had remained standing near the room and had heard everything before stalking away somewhere outside. Poor boy though, I understand why he would hate ninja but he still shouldn't have been so rude to his younger sister. I'm guessing the boy had wanted to become a ninja himself at one point, which was why he hated them now even more.

After I had finished eating I excused myself saying I wished to retire. Instead I headed to where the boy had wandered. Silently sliding the door open and stepping outside after slipping on some sandals I walked to where I sensed he was.

I entered a garden of sorts that had a beautiful koi pond in the center and was surrounded by colorful rose bushes and two or three stone benches. It was dark outside now and the full moon shone brightly, reflecting off the pond and the two swimming black and white koi which were circling each other in perfect harmony.

The moonlight gave off an eerie almost surreal feeling. I could see why he liked this garden. It was so peaceful and magical. There were even little lanterns, swaying in the breeze, strung up around the area casting off a warm glow and lighting up the area softly along with the moon.

He was perched by the pond on a bench gazing at the yin and yang koi. I crept over to him and slid on to the bench next to him.

"This place is very peaceful and beautiful. It must be nice to come out here hmm?" I whispered.

He seemed startled for a moment at how quietly I appeared before replacing his shock with a mask of annoyance and boredom, "I guess. Why are you out here?"

"Straight to the point I see. Well I wanted to prove to you that not all ninja are bad guys," I started. Hopefully I could get through to this child since I've had to deal with three other sixteen-year-old boys before.

"Really? How exactly do you plan to do that?" he asked me mockingly.

"Hmm well I'll come up with something. Just wait," I pondered tilting my head as I gazed up at the moon.

He glanced at me with disbelief that I didn't even have a plan yet, "What type of ninja are you?"

"A good one kid," I replied smirking.

"Kid! You're the same age as me," he angrily huffed.

Seems I had forgotten I still looked like a sixteen-year old…well we all forget important things right?

"I may look sixteen but I'm much older. Hence, I can call you a kid," I retorted. I could tell from the look he gave me that he still didn't believe me; well I didn't care one way or another so if he wouldn't believe I was older then so be it.

"Yuuki-sensei?" I heard Madara call out as he slid open the door, I was able to see the outline of his body due to the light from inside, "What are you doing?"

"Yeah I'm out here. I'm just having a nice little talk with Gin," I replied watching as he walked over to the pond.

"You should go inside and get some rest as well. You're tired even if you won't admit it to us," he muttered.

"Yes I know. I was just about to come," I stood up and turned to Gin, "Well kid, just wait I'll come up with a plan somehow," I muttered before following Madara inside.

I felt him stare after me in disbelief, annoyance and surprisingly some curiosity. Good now I just needed a plan…

I woke in the morning early and changed back into my normal ninja clothing of a black dress with a white belt, fishnet leggings, knee-high boots, and my "midnight" cloak. I strapped my three-bladed scythe onto my back under the cloak. The top blade stuck out.

I woke the boys and told them to get dressed. We headed outside and I had them lightly spar while I thought of what to do.

**Later…**

Kairi-san had Gin and Hikari take us to the market to replenish on supplies before we headed back home. Gin kept glancing at me suspiciously. Unfortunately I couldn't think of a safe enough plan to show him that ninja were good…

After we bought some travel food and supplies we headed back. Their home was a fair distance from the rest of the town. It was on the outskirts on the other side of a forest. The forest wasn't exactly too safe either so nobody really went into it alone. As I continued my impossible quest I heard faint rustling and instantly went on alert. There were two ninjas. Both seemed pretty strong.

For some reason it seemed that no matter where we went trouble would follow. As I started to calculate a plan I heard Hikari cry out.

We all spun around to see one of the two men had grabbed Hikari and was holding a kunai to her throat.

"Don't move or the girl dies," he gruffly ordered.

The other man stepped out and chuckled as he looked at me, "You must be the ones who took out the Crimson Blood Bandits. Thank you for that. Now that those guys are gone, we're in charge."

"And you are…?" I questioned with a bored sigh.

"The Izo no Ryuu brothers, or the steel dragon brothers. Seems you are indeed the ones who offed the Crimsons? A girl and three guys, you even have the same bored attitude and silver hair," the same man chuckled.

"Look this is nice and all but can you let the kid go?" I asked slipping out a senbon behind my back and signaling plan a-4: Strike swiftly and silently.

Hashirama melded into the background, while the man was addressing me, using his wood release and appeared behind the bandits, hands ready when I signaled. The other two also started to quietly pull out weapons.

I smiled with confidence then, speedily releasing my senbon and accurately hitting the man holding Hikari in his wrist causing him to drop the kunai and release her. At the same time Hashirama tripped him using wood. Madara and Tobirama had thrown their weapons at the leader who was now looking quite like a diced up tomato since he was bleeding from cuts and was turning red with anger.

I headed for Hikari and carried her back to Gin, telling them to hide behind a tree. I pulled out my scythe… it was playtime I thought smirking.

I charged toward the leader and almost sliced his head off until he moved at the last minute, causing me to only cut some hair.

I pouted and replaced the scythe instead pulling out more senbon and starting to aim for his vital points. Hashirama was watching over the kids. Tobirama used his ice shards to pierce through some of the other bandit's clothes before Madara sliced his neck from behind killing him. I had killed my guy as well by shooting senbon into his heart and jugular.

"You okay kids?" I asked Gin and Hikari walking over to Hashirama as Madara disposed of the bodies.

"Umm yeah. Thanks…I guess all ninja aren't bad after all," Gin replied still seeming somewhat shocked.

**Traveling again…**

We had finally bid farewell to the Kenmeis, Gin smiled brightly and waved as we left along with the others. Seemed he was convinced, enough to even want to become a ninja again one day.

Now we headed back home. We would get back in two days. Perhaps less than a day if we hurried enough and weren't attacked again.

Seems things were back to normal…

…for now.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Hope you liked that chapter. Oh and the CSI Naruto fic should be up next week with the next chapter. **

**Well, please review.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lady Yuuki~**


	6. Chapter 5: Tension

**Author's Note:** **Fifth chapter is up. ^^ Also, if you haven't already check out the CSI/Thriller fic. It is also up.**

**I DON'T own anything but this story and my OC Yuuki. As well as Gin & Ai Uchiha, Ren & Arisa Senju and Madara's life story before Konoha was formed.**

**O.o.O**

**~Word Count~ **

**Story Only: 2, 317**

**With AN: 2, 473**

**O.o.O**

**Info:**

_***…* **_**= Noise**

**"…" = Speaking**

**'…' = Thinking/Inners**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_(Recap)_ _Traveling again…_

_We had finally bid farewell to the Kenmeis, Gin smiled brightly and waved as we left along with the others. Seemed he was convinced, enough to even want to become a ninja again one day._

_Now we headed back home. We would get back in two days. Perhaps less than a day if we hurried enough and weren't attacked again. _

_Seems things were back to normal…_

…_for now._

**Chapter 5: Tension**

We _had_ in fact arrived back safely. No attacks or unexpected stops. Amazingly, our bad luck had disappeared for now. I could tell more events would happen in the future, but I was just glad everything was perfect currently. As they say, "Yesterday's the past, tomorrow's the future but today is a gift, that's why they call it the present."

The boys went home first to reassure their families they were still alive. I had given them the money they earned from the mission and it was rewarding to see them so happy and proud. Madara wanted to treat everyone to dinner using his money, completely ignoring my plea to save up the cash. Only Hashirama and Tobirama decided to keep it wisely.

I shook my head at how childish Madara still could be before realizing I hadn't changed out of my traveling clothes. I checked the time to see that I had only fifteen minutes before the boys would come around and quickly rushed to take a bath and change into something clean. Slipping on a coat just as a knock was heard on my door.

Sighing with relief that I was ready on time, I walked to the door opening it to see the three brats all fresh and clean, bundled up for the cold weather.

"Let's go. I feel like eating ramen. Who's with me?" Madara announced as we departed for the street full of food vendors.

"Well, you're the one treating us, you should get to choose. So ramen it is," Hashirama replied. I smiled at the peace of the afternoon. We arrived at a ramen stand and slipped inside seating ourselves at the front counter. A waiter turned towards us waiting for our orders.

"I'll take two bowls of beef ramen with everything on top," Madara spoke grinning.

"I'll also have the beef ramen," Hashirama said, blowing into his hands to warm them up.

"Two pork ramen with no naruto," Tobirama decided. The waiter turned towards me, "I'll have three plain miso ramen."

The waiter headed to the back where I assumed the chef was preparing the food. I sat there waiting when I felt someone staring at me. I glanced at the boys to notice them looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I inquired.

"Three bowls?" Madara muttered, flustered.

"So I like ramen. There's nothing wrong with that. Besides I'm not that hungry," I mumbled looking away.

Out of the corner of me eye I saw Madara whisper "Not that hungry? I wonder how much she eats when she_ is_ hungry." to Hashirama with a stunned look.

I puffed out my cheek in annoyance at that and was about to make a comment when my order of ramen was placed in front of me, 'A comment can wait until after food…'

I snapped my chopsticks apart, uttered a silent 'Itadakimasu', and began eating, savoring every bite of this delicious food heaven. I ate slowly, taking in the aroma and taste as if eating ramen after a very long time, which technically was true.

'Hmm, I can never figure out how ramen can taste this good, it's like the king of all food. I bet I could live eating ramen everyday of my life and never get sick of it,' I thought laughing at the absurdity of the idea.

Sadly, I soon finished all three bowls and sighed deeply in content, finally looking to see how the others fared. Hashirama had also finished since he only had one bowl. Madara and Tobi were finishing their second bowls. They too were shortly done with their food, Madara paid the waiter and we left the stall, walking back out into the chilly evening.

I pulled my coat closer to my body at a sudden gust of wind, buttoning it up hastily before my fingers froze, then quickly slipped on the gloves I brought. The others were doing the same. The weather had so suddenly dropped during our meal; it was cold enough that our breath could be seen as white puffs in the crisp air.

I smiled as I inhaled some air, placing my fingers upon my lips as if holding a cigarette and slowly exhaled pulling my fingers away, making it appear as if I was in reality smoking. I always loved doing that when you could see your breath since it looked so cool. The brats noticed the trick and started "smoking" away. We walked slowly through the now near abandoned streets and took in the beauty of the town at night and the amazing stars above.

That night was most likely the most peaceful in the days to come. It's sad that we didn't value it as much as we could. Tonight it was only the eye before the storm …

**Morning…9:21 a.m.**

The rest of the walk had been uneventful, we had all went to our separate homes that night. The next morning I woke early and decided to go "pick up" the boys from their homes for an unscheduled training day since I had noticed a few flaws in the two brief fights we had during our mission that I wished to fix.

I arrived at the Uchiha compound first since it was the closest to my home. I could hear yelling from the area where Madara lived. Curiosity urged me to enter the building. I sneaked up to the door to Madara's residence and slowly slid it open-it was a sliding door as most of the old compounds have-slipping inside and shutting it behind me.

By this time, the yelling became intelligible and seemed to pierce the space. I waited until the yelling stopped and footsteps were heard leaving the room before walking up to the door. Just as I began to open it, it slid open and I collided with Madara, we knocked heads painfully.

I stepped back clutching my temples in discomfort as I felt a severe headache coming on, "Ow, that hurt," I muttered looking to see Madara in a similar position.

Madara glanced up with surprise, "Yuuki-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up for a last minute decision practice to fix what errors we made during the mission. Who was that yelling at you just now?" I responded.

"Oh. That was my father. Apparently, he's mad at me because I didn't accept a mission that was sent to the clan for Izuna and me. I didn't want it to interfere with our team," Madara pouted childishly.

I sighed and shook my head, "Madara, if you get offered missions outside the team you should definitely accept them. It gives you a chance to gain more experience by yourself and progress. Plus you can save up some money."

"So I should accept it?" he replied skeptically.

"Yes, you should certainly accept it. Besides it's been a while since you've hung out with Izuna hasn't it? This gives you a chance to spend time together and get to fight together as well," I beamed.

He brightened at that prospect, "You're right. It has been a while. Ever since Team Ryuu formed, I've been busy. I'll do the mission. Izuna will be so glad."

Smiling gently, he asked if I would wait in the room while he quickly grabbed his gear and changed. I sat down on one of the cushions and waited patiently. Hearing footsteps, I rose thinking it might be Madara. When I turned around the person I saw was not Madara at all.

Instead, there was a middle-aged man; he had long spiky hair similar to Madara's except you could see streaks of grey and white in his. He stood a good inch or so taller than me-I'm five feet nine which means this man was very tall-that I had to look up slightly. His most distinct feature though was his piercing blue eyes. They seemed to suck the air out of the room and it felt like the man was staring right into your soul. He was frowning deeply which was definitely not a good sign and his arms were crossed over his casual kimono in such a way that it was as if he were waiting for an explanation.

I suppose he was waiting for me to explain who I was and why I was here. As I pondered where to start, Madara entered the room and noticed the situation.

"Dad…um, this is Yuuki-sensei. She's the teacher of the team that I was talking about," he awkwardly explained before looking at me, "Yuuki-sensei, this is my dad, Gin Uchiha."

I cautiously held out a hand, "Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san, my name is Yuuki Kujou, Madara's sensei. Sorry for trespassing. I just needed to ask Madara to come to a training session that I planned at the last minute."

"So you're the girl who formed a team out of those Senju heirs and my son?" He rumbled in a low voice, ignoring my hand completely; I didn't answer, the question obviously being rhetoric, instead I just lowered my hand and waited for him to continue with a feeling of dread.

"Well I have a few things I'd like to say to you. First, what right do you, an outsider, have to form a team, especially with our two clans who have been rivals since the beginning of time! You think you can just barge right into our town and do whatever you want. A woman should remain at home where she belongs!" he bellowed in displeasure, triggering his Sharingan unknowingly, adding even more menace to his glare.

With his teeth clenched tightly Madara hissed, his sharingan activating threateningly, "Father, that is enough. You have no right to talk to her like that. Yuuki-sensei is much stronger than you could ever be. If she wanted to, she could kill you right now. However, unlike you she is actually civilized," he turned to me and took a hold of my hand, "Come on Yuuki-sensei, we're leaving."

I followed, still stunned from the encounter. I could hear his father yelling in the background, "If you leave with that woman you are not allowed back in this house do you hear me!"

"I'll pick up my stuff later!" he yelled back marching off angrily, still dragging me behind him.

Once we were far from the compound, he slowed down and mumbled softly, "I'm very sorry for my disrespectful father. He shouldn't have said that."

I sighed, releasing tension that I hadn't even noticed, "No it's quite alright. I've heard worse before. If I may ask, why is he so…"

"Mean, rude, a bastard," Madara filled in hatefully.

"Um yes," I replied warily.

Madara exhaled deeply, "It's because of my mother Ai's death. Our mother had died, when Izuna and I were five, from childbirth. She was pregnant with the child that was to be our newborn sister, but she was too weak to have another child and ended up dying, along with the unborn infant. The infant's name was going to be Emi…our father went into a deep depression and became harsher since then."

"Oh…I see…I'm sorry," I mumbled dejectedly squeezing his hand in comfort.

He responded with a sigh, "Thank you but the past won't change. My father never got over it and most likely never will. Don't tell the other two about this please. I don't want them to know…"

"Of course. I won't tell them unless you ever feel like it. Also…Madara, could you let go of my hand?" I mused, trying to cheer him up.

"What?" he glanced down to where he still held my hand, "O-oh, sorry."

He let go of my hand and seemed to blush. I chuckled, glad he wasn't all emo anymore, "In addition you might want to turn your Sharingan off or you'll strain your eyes."

He blinked a few times and soon the red faded revealing his normal coal eyes.

"Now then, let's go get the other two, hmm?" I requested heading toward the Senju clan complex.

'Hmm, Madara's dad is unexpectedly an ill-mannered man. Be sure not to go to the compound if he's there…' I thought to myself.

We arrived at the Senju compound. Luckily, Hashi and Tobi's parents were much nicer and more understanding, they even wished the childish rivalry would stop and hoped that my team might end it by showing that the Senju and Uchiha could cooperate without killing each other.

After Hashirama and Tobirama got ready-during that time their parents, Ren and Arisa, showed adorable baby pictures of the two to Madara and myself; we departed to the training ground.

Arriving the boys stretched their limbs a bit before waiting for instruction.

"Okay boys, each of you make five shadow clones, make sure to give them enough chakra to last for an hour or so," I directed making my own clones, "As you remember, there were three guys in the first group of bandits and two in the second. Which is why there are five shadow clones. Now have your clones put up a genjutsu to look like those bandits. We are going to redo how we fought originally then we point out any flaws we see and redo the routine until the flaws are corrected. Simple enough?"

"I think I can handle that," Madara mumbled as his clones put on the genjutsu. Tobirama stood waiting for me to give him the go as was Hashirama.

I smiled, "Alright, let's begin…"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Also about Hands Stained, as I shall refer to it, I've decided that each week one of these two stories will be updated, whichever I have a chapter typed up for first. Some weeks if I get done in time both stories shall be updated. If you have any questions, comments or complaints about this schedule feel free to tell me in a review or PM.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lady Yuuki~**


	7. Chapter 6: The Storm

**Author's Note:** **Starts off with a song. If you can guess the song name and band, you get a prize. No cheating by using youtube. XP**

**I DON'T own anything but this story, my OCs Yuuki & Eito Kujou, as well as Gin & Ai Uchiha, Ren & Arisa Senju and Madara's life story before Konoha was formed.**

**O.o.O**

**~Word Count~ **

**Story Only: 2, 320**

**With AN: 2, 493**

**O.o.O**

**Info:**

_***…* **_**= Noise**

**"…" = Speaking**

**'…' = Thinking/Inners**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_(Recap)_

"_Okay boys, each of you make five shadow clones, make sure to give them enough chakra to last for an hour or so," I directed making my own clones, "As you remember, there were three guys in the first group of bandits and two in the second. Which is why there are five shadow clones. Now have your clones put up a genjutsu to look like those bandits. We are going to redo how we fought originally then we point out any flaws we see and redo the routine until the flaws are corrected. Simple enough?"_

"_I think I can handle that," Madara mumbled as his clones put on the genjutsu. Tobirama stood waiting for me to give him the go as was Hashirama. _

_I smiled, "Alright, let's begin…"_

**Chapter 6: The Storm**

Rain fell heavily in sheets upon the town, the air was cold and sharp as if invisible blades were cutting it. A storm was brewing quickly with frightening pace. No soul dared to go a foot out of their homes. One lone soul though was brave enough or perhaps simply foolish…

"_On the ground I lay, motionless in pain. I can see my life flashing before my eyes. Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream? Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare. I will not die…I will not die…I will survive! I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die…I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying!" _sang a girl with long silver hair as she spun around gracefully, tossing kunai and senbon at targets as she went; accurately hitting each board with ease.

She sighed and plopped down on the soaked grass, causing herself to become even more drenched, viewing all the small mistakes she had made that were unseen by a normal human being's eyes. On some of the targets, though it appeared the darts had hit the bulls eye, the kunai and senbon were off by half-an inch.

"I'm loosing my touch," she mumbled mournfully hanging her head, causing her hair to cascade around her face like a waterfall. The rain causing her clothes to stick to her body, even though she wore a cloak, and her hair to weigh her head down more so than usual.

"I'd say, sister dearest," a husky, but young voice called out. The owner of the voice was a young man with red hair and blue-green eyes. He walked leisurely towards the girl, upon his head he wore a gold circlet, gold rings on each finger and a choker; with a pentagram, contained within a circle, charm.

The rest of his body was sheltered by a dark midnight blue cloak, the rain softly bouncing off it. His normally spiky hair, however, was fully drenched and hung lifelessly around his shoulders, his bangs slipping over his eyes every few seconds.

The girl raised her head with slight difficulty, due to her hair's rain-increased weight; narrowing her eyes at the man, she hissed, "Brother…what are you doing here?"

He chuckled, "Now don't look at me like that. I was simply wondering where you were and followed your trail here."

She stood up quickly, her cloak sliding to a close and shrouding her body, "Well now that you know where I am, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave. I cannot have you ruin things here."

He began walking closer to her, his head an inch or so above hers, until there was less than a foot of space between them.

Tilting his head he whispered, "Do you really want me to leave? I'll promise not to reveal our secret. Even I can tell this village has great potential. I am only three years younger after all."

She sighed lowering her head slightly, "No I do not want you to leave," she lifted her head once more and stared him in the eyes, "Very well you may stay as long as you keep that promise. You may only be three years younger, but, those three years more experience I have, go a long way."

He smiled brightly like a child and pulled the girl close in a hug, his larger body all but absorbed her petite frame.

She softened into the embrace and draped her arms around his back, laying her head against his chest, "Eito, I miss the days when we lived peacefully with mother and father and were still a family."

"As do I Yuuki, but mother and father made their choices when they took their lives. We must continue on with ours and hope not to be driven to make the same choice as they did," Eito mumbled his face buried in Yuuki's hair.

The rain seemed to get harder and the wind became as deafening as a gale whipping Yuuki's long hair around them in a flurry. The two huddled together even tighter and moved under the somewhat protection of a large oak.

"Sensei? Are…there…us…looking…you," a voice called out, some of the words lost in the harsh wind.

"That must be one of the boys," Yuuki muttered her eyes widening with worry. The siblings stepped apart, ending the tender moment, and began to scan the area searching for the source of the sound.

Three blurry figures appeared in the distance. Yuuki frantically waved her arm signaling their location. The figures began to move closer and soon Hashirama and Madara emerged out of the curtains of sleet.

Yuuki rushed to the two checking to see that they were fully intact, "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, we're perfectly fine. Just a little cold," Madara gloated.

She scowled and smacked them both on the head, "You idiots, why would you leave your homes in this weather? It's dangerous."

"We came looking for you when we didn't find you at your home," Hashirama explained rubbing his head.

"Still, you two aren't so strong yet that you can walk out in this weather," Yuuki clarified.

"It was Madara's idea!" Hashirama blurted out.

"Of course it was. Madara's the only one who'd come up with a stupid idea like this," Yuuki muttered glaring at the Uchiha.

Eito waked closer and placed an arm around the silverette's shoulders, she glanced at him and seeing his expression, slowly calmed herself.

"Who are you?" Madara asked narrowing his eyes as he finally noticed the red-head.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow before smirking, "Eito this is Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju they are two of my students. Brats, this is Eito, he's an old companion of mine. Why are you so suspicious. Could it be the Uchiha is jealous?"

Madara's face turned pink, "What! No. I am not jealous. Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know perhaps you have a crush on your sensei?" Yuuki teased clearly enjoying herself.

Madara turned red now and began stuttering.

"Wait, where's Tobirama? Didn't he come with you?" Yuuki asked realizing that her third student had never appeared though there had been three figures at first.

Everyone seemed to freeze at the realization. Hashirama turned and began running back in the direction they had come from, the others following him quickly.

"Tobirama? Tobi!" they called out loudly though the gale carried their words away.

Madara stumbled over something and paused when he realized what it was, "I found him! Over here!"

The ninjas rushed to Madara and saw that the object that had caused the Uchiha to stumble was in fact Tobirama's body. Shakily Hashirama reached out and touched his brother, "H-he's cold…so cold…l-like ice…"

Yuuki crouched down, "Move away kids," she placed her head on the Senju's chest only to find no pulse. Rushing she pulled off her gloves and gently placed one hand above Tobirama's heart and one on his face.

Her hands started to glow, one with white chakra, the other with black chakra, "Let's pray this works, for if it doesn't…I don't know what would…"

The chakra glowed brightly and some of it seemed to go inside of the Senju, slowly the color started to return to Tobirama's face. His chest began to rise slowly up and down as a pulse returned; and then he shot up breathing hard, his face flushed, coughing hard.

Yuuki removed her hands after, using her chakra to probe, she was sure everything was functioning properly inside his body. She smiled and gave him a hug, "You almost gave us a scare Tobi. We thought we'd lost you."

She helped him stand up and moved out of the way for Hashirama to practically squeeze the returned life out of his brother. Even Madara gave Tobirama a short hug.

The Senju still seemed to be in shock from his near-death experience and was shivering violently. Yuuki removed her cloak and draped it over her student, he needed it much more than her at that point. Eito, being the protective brother he was pulled Yuuki into his cloak with him. All her students noticed the act and seemed bewildered since they had no clue that the two were siblings.

Yuuki snapped them out of their thoughts with a nod towards the town. They walked back to her home as it was the closest, speeding up because the rain was still pounding down and did not seem like stopping at any time as well as Tobirama's complexion being pale yet. They entered the house quickly and Yuuki ordered the boys to go take hot baths to warm themselves from the freezing rain. With a tired sigh she walked to her bedroom and plopped onto the floor.

"Shouldn't you take a shower as well sis?" Eito asked leaning against the door frame of her room.

She looked at him in annoyance, "Yes, but I'm too tired."

"I'll help you then," he teased though Yuuki knew he wasn't joking.

"I'm going," she muttered pulling herself up and walking into her bathroom, making sure he heard the lock click shut and just in case adding a chakra barrier.

She quickly showered and using a fire jutsu dried herself off, slipping on a silvery-white medieval-like gown with long open sleeves that hooked onto her pointer finger. The front was slit open a little at the chest and laced together with black thread.

Grabbing her comb she removed the barrier, walked out and sat down on her bed to brush out her hair, "Your turn," she mumbled to Eito tossing him some sweatpants. He caught them and walked into the bathroom shutting it behind him but not locking it.

She rolled her eyes, done brushing her hair and swiftly braided it and knotted it, tossing it behind her back. She stood up and slipped on some sandals, walking to her closet to find a shirt for her brother. Finding a black medieval styled blouse-like shirt that had puffy sleeves and a similar neckline to her dress she pulled it out and tossed it on the bed.

Grabbing a book of a shelf she sat on the stool in front of her bed and opened the book, a glass of water in the other hand. Twenty minutes later the door to the bathroom slid open and Eito stepped out wearing the black sweats, a towel over his head, he toweled his hair dry.

Yuuki set her book down and grabbed the shirt, glancing up at her brother, his towel was now around his neck.

He was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, "Enjoying the view?"

She spit out the water she had just sipped, and started coughing. After her coughing stopped she glared at him rubbing her throat and sipping her water slowly, "And why would I check out my own brother?"

She put her glass down and grabbed his towel, drying the floor of the water before the wood was damaged.

He chuckled and slipped on his shirt, "Because you _love_ me," he spoke in a sing-song voice.

She tossed the towel into the laundry basket and grabbed her book, re-shelved it and then picked up her glass heading towards the kitchen, "I do not love you. More like want to kill you at this point."

Placing her glass in the sink she plopped down on the couch, Eito sitting next to her. The boys shuffled in eventually, much warmer and calm now.

"So…Yuuki-sensei, are you two…um is your friend your…" Hashirama asked nervously.

Madara rolled his eyes, "What Hashi means is are you and Eito going out?"

The two glanced at each other before laughing. The boys seemed puzzled and waited for an explanation that they knew would come. Yuuki stopped laughing first and breathed deeply, "No, we're not dating. I don't know what caused you to think that. Eito is my brother. He came for an unexpected visit and will be leaving tomorrow most likely."

"Your brother? You two look nothing alike," Hashirama exclaimed.

Eito grinned, "That's because sis here looks like our mom while I look like our dad, though my red hair is a recessive gene that appears every other generation from our dad's side."

"Oh…" Hashirama murmured.

"So, if that's all, let's all eat and go to bed then? Especially you Madara. Isn't your mission with Izuna tomorrow?" Yuuki ordered.

Madara brightened, "Oh yeah. I almost forgot."

After eating they all went to their rooms to sleep. Eito slept in Yuuki's bed with her because apparently he couldn't bear to part with his _beloved_ sister.

"This reminds me of when we used to sleep together in one bed with mom and dad," Eito whispered laying on his back.

Yuuki laid her head on his chest, "Yeah, it does. Brings back many memories…some that I wish I could forget at times."

"Yes, but we can't. We have to remember so we continue to live. Whether we want to or not…good night sis," Eito murmured closing his eyes.

"Good night Eito…" Yuuki replied staring out the window at the never-ending rain.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**I was going to make this chapter more of a filler, which it still is kind of, but it was going to have some romance in it. However by the time I had written a couple of paragraphs I realized it had become more of an action chapter and decided to stick with it. **

**But I hope you still liked it nonetheless (enough to review XD). The next chapter is only going to get more action and will actually have more to do with the plot. Until then…**

**Sincerely,**

**Lady Yuuki~**


	8. Chapter 7: Death

**Author's Note:** **I am so sorry for not updating for three or four weeks. Every time I finally sat down to type something happened. First I had been on a creativity block. Then I got sick, as in strep throat and a fever. Then I had to go to a party. Then my brother kept bothering me and deleted half of what I wrote. And I also haven't been able to get on a computer for a while. Well I hope that you all still enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it as long as I could.**

**I DON'T own anything but this story, my OCs Yuuki & Eito Kujou, as well as Gin & Ai Uchiha, Ren & Arisa Senju and Madara's life story before Konoha was formed. Any Uchihas that are mentioned other than Madara and Izuna are completely fictional, to my knowledge, and were made only for this chapter and perhaps the next one as well.**

**O.o.O**

**~Word Count~ **

**Story Only: 4, 304**

**With AN: 4, 794**

**12 Pages on WORD, Single-spaced.**

**O.o.O**

**Info:**

_***…* **_**= Noise**

**"…" = Speaking**

**'…' = Thinking/Inners**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_(Recap)_

"_This reminds me of when we used to sleep together in one bed with mom and dad," Eito whispered laying on his back._

_Yuuki laid her head on his chest, "Yeah, it does. Brings back many memories…some that I wish I could forget at times."_

"_Yes, but we can't. We have to remember so we continue to live. Whether we want to or not…good night sis," Eito murmured closing his eyes._

"_Good night Eito…" Yuuki replied staring out the window at the never-ending rain._

**Chapter 7: Death**

**Kujou estate….5:33 a.m.**

Madara had barely slept the previous night in excitement for his mission with Izuna. They had always been very close, more so than most Uchiha brothers, and had not seen each other since Team Ryuu formed. This was Madara's chance to spend time with Izuna once more and reconnect.

Madara rose early and got dressed in his battle armor, looking like a samurai warrior; who were now only heard of in fairytales. The blood-like crimson color made his normally pale complexion seem almost white and his raven hair to stand out like ash against snow.

As he walked into the kitchen, the smell of cooked meat and coffee drifted out and he walked in surprised to see his sensei and her brother already up and dressed. Even Hashi and Tobi had been dragged out of their beds and were dressed though they still appeared sleepy. He wasn't sure how, but his sensei always managed to wake up before everyone, it was as if she never slept.

He smiled though, realizing that they had all woken up extra early, the Senju brothers more so, just to see him off and wish him luck. He knew he could always rely on his teammates and sensei to be there for him.

"Good morning warrior, would you care for some bacon?" Yuuki asked beaming brightly.

Another thing he couldn't figure out was how Yuuki managed to be so cheerful in the morning, not to mention the fact that her blood type was O-.

Nonetheless he didn't turn down the offer of an actual breakfast, "Morning everyone. Yes please and some coffee as well."

Chuckling she set his plate and mug on the table before fixing herself one. She seated herself next to him with her brother at the other side. Never ceasing to amaze her students, her plate had ten or more strips of meat and eggs as well.

Eito snatched a few pieces off her plate, receiving dark glares from Yuuki as she pulled her plate away from him.

'There's the O blood kicking in,' he thought to himself with a chuckle.

"So what's your mission exactly?" Hashirama asked curiously.

Madara paused and explained, "Supposedly the assignment is to assassinate some tyrant person, named Izanagi, who's oppressing the people of Yukigakure. Since it's only a small snowy village with few ninja, they sent their best Nin to get help from the Uchiha clan since they heard we were so powerful. Father thought it would be the perfect way to test us and see if we've grown any stronger, and he probably wanted to drag me away from you guys. The mission will actually take up to a month or more since Yukigakure is so isolated and far from the other towns."

"Well, you better do a good job, and come home quickly to prove that you've grown stronger," Yuuki chided.

Madara pumped a fist into the air, "Don't worry, I plan to."

After everyone devoured their meals there was a succession of hasty goodbyes before Madara, with a mock salute to everyone, headed off to the town entrance to meet up with his brother.

**Madara's POV**

I arrived at the gate and nodded at Izuna when I saw him standing there, "Izuna. It's been a while since we've done something like this huh?"

He grinned back, "Yeah. This will be fun, we can finally show father how strong we are now."

"Yup," I mumbled as we started leaving, glancing behind me one last time, before we charged straight ahead.

We jumped from tree to tree, going at a steady pace. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long for this mission, and then I'll be able to come back and see everyone again…

**Normal POV…Three weeks later back home…**

"I wonder when they'll come back," Tobi mumbled glancing out the window for the ten thousandth time.

At first they had looked forward to the day their missing member came back, but now after two months or so, the team was growing skeptic and worried.

"You don't think something happened do you?" Tobirama asked worriedly.

Hashirama replied calmly, "If things did go wrong, Madara would send back a messenger hawk or something."

Tobi relaxed a bit but he was still anxious, "I guess…"

During the time the Uchiha had been gone, Yuuki had taught Tobirama and Hashirama more about their chakra natures and a few more jutsu to use.

Eito had left a week after Madara's departure, promising to send word if he found out anything about the Uchiha brothers. A few days after that, their father, Gin, had passed away from a heart attack in his sleep.

It was well into December now, Hashirama's seventeenth birthday passing, near Madara's seventeenth. The brothers had left in Mid-October, the 16th , a week before Hashi's birthday, and it was Mid-December now. Many in the Uchiha clan were wondering who would now be the clan leader since Gin had died and both heirs were still on their mission, missing or dead.

Yuuki had managed to convince them to wait until Madara's birthday, the twenty-fourth before deciding on a new leader. It was cutting it close since the twenty-fourth was only four days away but she had hope in the Uchiha brothers.

All they could do was wait…

**A week back…December 12th**

Izuna and Madara had finally arrived in the village. Madara had missed Hashirama's birthday but vowed to make it up to him when he got home. It had taken them forever due to the snowfall everywhere. They had had to camp out a few times in a cave or tree if the snow was really bad.

The village was very small and seemed like a ghost town since no people walked the streets, though the two could sense the villagers were hiding in their homes.

'This tyrant must be worse than we thought if the citizens are too afraid to even look out their windows,' Madara thought as Izuna pointed out a castle-like structure.

"That must obviously be the target's home. Let's hurry then?" he muttered.

Madara agreed, so the Uchiha sped up their pace, observing their surroundings carefully. Everything was eerily quiet, too quiet, that it wouldn't be surprising if someone jumped out of one of the many bushes and alleys that seemed to be everywhere.

The brothers reached the castle at last only to find a tall, wrought-iron gate.

Madara glanced up at the top of the gate, "We could try scaling it," and then began to climb.

When he was halfway up, he realized that Izuna was still standing there, studying the gate, "What are you doing? Hurry up and get up here Izuna."

Izuna nudged the gate a bit to see if it would open.

"Izuna! It's not going to open," Madara called out frustrated.

Izuna gave the gate another push, this time harder and it swung right open. The elder Uchiha's mouth swung open in disbelief before he shut it and jumped down.

"You were saying?" Izuna chuckled walking past the gate into a courtyard area.

"Zip it," Madara growled.

They found the entrance to the castle and sneaked in, avoiding the few guards that were patrolling the halls. The located the target's room easily as well, the fancy door and snoring giving it away.

'That was too easy,' both Uchiha thought silently to themselves as they prepared to push open the door.

The door was kicked open, the hinges moaning painfully, the two Uchiha dashed in. Then from all sides, kunai, shuriken, paper bombs, and senbon flew at them. Madara and Izuna managed to dodge most of the projectiles, still having a few slice their faces and hands.

They quickly unsheathed their katanas and took out the guards hidden in the room before they could be attacked once more. Madara spotted the target first, he was hiding behind his bed. The elder Uchiha stalked over, confronting the target, ready to slit his throat and finish their mission when he was shoved aside roughly.

Madara's sword clattered out of his hands as he put out his hands to catch himself, landing on the floor nimbly like a cat. He glanced up to see Izuna in the spot he had previously stood, there were several guards, that had somehow managed to remain undetected, standing around him and the tyrant, however that wasn't what caught the Uchiha's attention.

Each of the guards had a sword or spear held out, the ends all running straight through Izuna. Madara's eyes widened in shock as the guards released their weapons and Izuna fell face forward onto the floor, mere inches away from where Madara had landed.

Izanagi chuckled and began to laugh loudly as he rose to his feet, "Here I thought the Uchiha were actually strong, seems the great Sharingan wielders aren't so great after all."

Madara's gaze flew to the tyrant's face, his eyes began to bleed red as his Sharingan was activated, the normal three comas connecting and forming his Mangekyou. Fury coursed through his blood as he rose and grabbed up his katana, giving into a dark, deep blood lust.

He flew about the room like an avenging angel, seeming to be dancing almost, as he sliced at the guards, sending blood spurting everywhere. He cut off their limbs one by one before delivering a stab to the heart. The blood was now everywhere, dripping off the walls, soaked into the bed covers, covering the floor like a river and all over Madara. He then turned on the fat old tyrant who seemed to have lost all his confidence and was cowering once more.

Madara laughed maniacally, "You think we Uchiha are weaklings? Well I'll show you who the weakling is here," as he advanced on the man.

Izanagi seemed to literally be sweating fear as he started to back up, hands out, "Please, don't hurt me. I was kidding. I didn't mean anything I said. Please…please, spare m-"

Madara sliced his head off with one swift motion, cutting his words short. Just as quickly as the blood lust had come it faded. Madara's hands began to tremble as the katana fell to the floor, into the river, now lake, of blood.

He dropped to his knees, splashing blood onto his face. Not caring he slowly crawled over to Izuna's body, pulling out the weapons, then carefully removing the armor and flipping his brother over, pulling him onto his lap.

"Izuna? Izuna…" he mumbled in shock as he tried to stop the blood that flowed from his brother's chest. He knew a few healing jutsus and tried them out, only to see that they were not strong enough to heal Izuna's wounds.

Izuna's eyes flickered open, calling out weakly, "Madara?"

Madara gripped his brother's hand and replied, "I'm here Izuna. Don't talk too much, it'll make the bleeding faster. I'm going to get you back home alright? Then we'll find a medic and you'll be okay…"

Izuna laughed softly, before coughing up blood, spasms shuddering over his whole body, "Please don't try to lie to me Madara. I'm happy that I got to spend some time with you, even if it means I have to die for it."

"No you don't, I promise, I'll get you back," Madara pleaded.

"No…it's too late. I'm going to die, you can't save me this time big brother. I want you to know…a few weeks back, a few days before…" he coughed violently, "Sorry…as I was saying…a few days before we got this mission, I found an old scroll in the Uchiha archives. It looked as if it had not been opened in a long time. I…opened it and read it, it said that if you took the eyes of your sibling and implanted them in your own, you could achieve the ultimate sharingan…the Eternal Mangekyou…it would make you immortal and powerful beyond belief."

Madara's face grew tense.

Izuna shuddered once more, "I..I was going to do it…I planned to kill you and steal your eyes…I wanted the clan to think I was strong, they always looked at you first since you were the eldest, I was always ignored…but…I couldn't do it," he chuckled melancholic-ally, "I couldn't do it, because I still loved you…"

"Why are you telling me this Izuna…" Madara asked, scared of the answer but knowing he had to find out.

"…be-because I want you to take my eyes…" Izuna began.

"No, I won't. You can't die, I won't let you," Madara denied.

Izuna gripped Madara's hand tightly, "Please…do it for me, and the clan. I want you to swear to me as my last wish that you'll do it, to become stronger…and be able to always protect the clan…please…"

Izuna's grip was weakening, his pulse starting to slow down rapidly. Madara began to cry silently as he nodded, "I…p-promise…"

Izuna smiled weakly once more, his breaths slowed, before stopping completely. His eyes still frozen open, staring into nothingness. He had finally surrendered to the eternal rest, death had claimed Izuna's soul for his own and carried it upwards towards the vast sky.

"Izuna! Izuna!" he sobbed, but his brother did not stir. Madara collapsed then, falling on top of the younger's body as if all his strength had been zapped out of him. He moaned and howled, weeping until the stars appeared outside, before at last being welcomed into the cold embrace of sleep.

**Morning Come… the 13****th****…**

Madara pulled free from the grasp of slumber, seeming confused as to where he was. Then it all came rushing back, the mission, Izuna's death, and he began to sniffle. He breathed calmly to keep himself from crying, there had been enough of that last night. Izuna would have wanted him to remain strong.

"'…_I want you to take my eyes…'_

'No, I won't. You can't die, I won't let you,'

'_Please…do it for me, and the clan. I want you to swear to me as my last wish that you'll do it, to become stronger…and be able to always protect the clan…please…'_

'I…p-promise…'_"_

His brother's last words echoed in his head, as well as his own promise. He glanced down at his brother and closed his eyes with a shudder, holding back the sobs. He kneeled to the blood-filled ground, hands hovering near Izuna's face.

'I can't do it…I just can't,' he thought biting his lip. Izuna's open eyes stared vacantly back at Madara, piercing him deep inside, as if accusing him of being a coward, weakling, a promise-breaker. Those eyes just kept staring, he had to do it or else these eyes would forever haunt him in his nightmares, condemning him of not being able to save the eyes' owner and then not fulfilling his deathbed wish.

Madara shakily reached out a hand and placed his pointer and thumb on the eyelids of the left eye, to hold it open. He then reached with his other hand, shakily, and grabbed hold of the eyeball, it made a squishy noise. He felt nauseous and swallowed down the bit of bile that had risen in his throat. He pulled the eyeball slightly, his hands trembling, it didn't budge, he pulled it harder and it came out of the socket with a sickening sound. He placed the eye down on his brother's chest, then repeated the process with the right eye. Once both eyes were out and placed delicately on Izuna's chest, Madara closed Izuna's eyes gently, the lids sliding down to cover the empty, hollow sockets.

He stood up unsteadily then, walking a few feet away from the body to a corner, and started heaving, though his stomach was empty. His body quivered violently, before he finally stopped, eyes closed, bent over, breathing hard. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, smearing blood on his lips in the process, he walked back to the body.

He fumbled around in his pack for one of the food containers he had brought and rinsed it out with his water bottle. He then wrapped the eyes up, after rinsing them, with a strip of his clothes that had no blood, and placed them in the box. Shutting it tightly he placed it back in his bag and pulled out the body bag and sheet he had.

He grabbed the dead tyrant's body and head and tossed them into the body bag, zipping it up harshly. He then carefully lifted and walked to a door that led to a bathroom. He placed Izuna's body in the bathtub. He washed his hands of blood and removed his armor, pulling up his sleeves.

Madara grabbed Izuna's pack and took out the extra pair of clothing in it. He gently removed Izuna's bloodied kimono and washed his body so that it was clean of blood and then dried him off, dressing his brother in the extra kimono. It was a light grey color with vines of flowers swirling up and spreading color onto the drab fabric, bringing it to life.

The Uchiha then brushed out Izuna's hair and tied it loosely, before deciding to shower himself as well. After he was also clean and dressed in his extra kimono, with his armor back on top, he picked up Izuna's body in his arms with the white sheet placed on top. He tossed the body bag over his shoulder, making sure it was strapped on and put the packs on his other shoulder. He silently exited the castle, pausing along the way to set it on fire.

He walked away from the scene, the castle now burning brightly, lit up against the early grey morning sky. As soon as he arrived in the trees, he jumped onto one and began tree-hopping as fast as he could. Madara's only goal now was to get home so that Izuna could have a proper funeral…

**The Town Gate…December 23rd…3:15 p.m.**

Madara had finally arrived home, the way back worse and longer than the way there since he had to carry Izuna, the target and their gear. He walked up to the gate and breathed in the scent of the town. He smiled sardonically before placing everything down on the ground and falling forward, fainting from over exertion.

Yuuki had been walking past the gate as her routine had become, hoping that she'd see Madara walking through, only to be disappointed everyday. Today however she had hope and fear since the deadline was tomorrow.

Then against the shining sun, since it was in the direction of the gate, she could see a figure walk close to the entrance. Whomever it was held a large bundle and several bags. She walked closer to see who it was.

The figure seemed to pause as she approached and she thought they may have seen her but they simply placed their items down on the ground. She was now close enough to notice a few details, the person had black hair and wore red armor…just like Madara.

She smiled and walked forward, stopping in worry when she saw the figure sway and collapse. She ran to the gate, discovering that it was indeed her student Madara Uchiha back from his mission.

Where was Izuna though? She noticed the bundle was human-shaped and froze in shock, Fearfully she lifted the white sheet up and saw that it was indeed the younger Uchiha, dead and cold, pale-faced but the expression was peaceful. She sighed heavily, feeling so much sorrow for her student and his brother.

Quickly summoning a messenger bird, she called the Senju brothers and told them to come to the gate immediately. In a matter of minutes they appeared, freezing at the sight before them: Madara fainted on the ground, their Sensei looking dejected, the body of Izuna on the ground, his face the only thing not covered by a white sheet, obviously dead.

She glanced up sadly. They helped her carry Madara, Izuna and a body bag, that could only be the target's body, as well as the Uchihas' packs back to her home. She lay Izuna's body, that Madara had somehow preserved, in the guest room and placed Madara in his room. His belongings with him and the body bag in the cellar.

Madara awoke later in the afternoon around five. At first he didn't recognize his surroundings and was on alert. Then he realized that he was in the Kujou estate in his room. The last thing he remembered was finally reaching the gate and then closing his eyes for just a minute. He must have collapsed and then one of the Senju brothers or perhaps his sensei had found him and brought him back.

He sat up rubbing his eyes, after so many sleepless nights, he felt slightly refreshed. Noticing he was still in his armor, he changed into something clean and comfortable after a long warm bath and walked outside to the kitchen to see where his teammates could be.

He found them all sitting in the living room, drinking coffee, the atmosphere seemed quite somber. He was surprised, thinking they would be happy to see him. They only looked up when he entered, as they had been deep in their own thoughts. When they saw him, their faces brightened and there was much hugging and 'hellos'.

"So," Madara spoke, clearing his throat when he heard how gravelly he sounded, "What happened while I was gone?"

"Your father passed away," Hashirama whispered, "It was a week or so after you left."

Madara, who already seemed to have aged so much when he was gone, seemed to look even older just then.

'He has to suffer through so much loss when he's only sixteen,' Yuuki thought sorrowfully to herself.

Tobirama, in hopes of lightening the mood, chastised Madara, "Uchiha, if you worry anymore, you're going to have grey hairs before you reach thirty."

Madara smiled at his friend's attempt, "Well, at least I'm not a sixteen year old with white hair!"

Everyone laughed at the jokes, trying to think positively for at least one day.

**December 24****th****…Madara's Birthday…Uchiha Clan's Deadline…7:23 a.m.**

Madara had to face the clan now and report his mission, as well as establish that he was the heir. He was worried of course, but Uchiha's are always good at hiding their true feelings behind uncaring masks, as Madara's father always said.

He had the body bag with him, though Yuuki told him to leave Izuna's body at the estate for now. He reluctantly left his brother and walked to the clan compound quickly. Dreading the welcome that laid in wait for him. Far too soon he was inside and was making his way to the main house where he knew all the meetings were held.

He knocked on the sliding door only once before entering, it was his home after all. Inside the room most if not all the Uchiha had gathered, or at least the important men, elders, and heads of the families. He bent over in a small bow, and waited for the questions he knew would come.

"Madara Uchiha. It would seem you are still alive after all. Looks like the outsider woman was right," one of the eldest Uchiha, Daichi spoke. He was also one that was the strictest and withheld olden rules such as women being insignificant and not equal to men and harsh punishment, etc.

"Yes Daichi-san, Kujou-san was right. I am alive and well," Madara replied with icy politeness.

Daichi narrowed his eyes at the respected title given to Yuuki but did not say anything of it since another elder had begun to speak.

"I have heard from your sensei that the mission was successfully accomplished?" asked Umi. She was one of the few female Uchiha elders that were still alive and very well-respected, even by Daichi. She was fair and kind, and not so strict as some of the others.

He nodded thankfully to her for cutting off Daichi, "Yes Umi-san. It was accomplished as you can see from this bag," Madara replied placing the bag down on the floor and opening it slightly to allow the Uchiha council to confirm that he had the target.

She nodded back smiling, "That is good to hear Madara-kun."

"And where is your brother Izuna?" Daichi asked cruelly realizing the younger Uchiha was not present.

The other Uchihas began to look around to see that, indeed, Izuna was not in attendance. Madara's jaw clenched tightly as he held back anger and his misery.

"Unfortunately on the mission, Izuna was killed. He pushed me out of the way of being skewered alive and was injured instead. He bled to death since we were too far away from the town and I did not know any healing jutsu that would have saved him," Madara replied darkly.

Daichi smiled slyly inside, though on the surface he appeared saddened.

"That's too bad. Good thing he died instead of you though, since if you died we'd have lost the heir and then he'd be heir, and we all know Izuna was not as strong as you," He said spitefully trying to get a rise out of the Uchiha heir.

Madara clenched his fists but made no move to show anger, "Yes it is good that I am still alive. If there are no other questions I'd like to bring his body back and start to plan a funeral."

"No problem dear. Take your time, you deserve it," Umi muttered sympathetically glaring sharply at Daichi, "Then afterwards we will have your ceremony to make you the leader."

The young Uchiha smiled gratefully before glancing around at all the faces and leaving. Things had gone smoother than he'd expected. No one seemed to oppose his right as the heir, most likely due to his losing his father and brother. Seemed he had two funerals to plan out.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**That was long and hopefully enough to make up for the lack of updates. Also have any of you have seen the news lately and heard of the student walkouts in Texas that happened in Katy ISD? Well the state basically had less money for education and had to cut or lay off a lot of teacher from all the schools and districts. It was all over Texas not just KISD. However my school, Cinco Ranch actually protested and people walked out yesterday and sat inside the school today.**

**I personally don't think that skipping class will do anything to change the people up in Austin's minds. I didn't protest like these people but I did send a letter to one of our Senators. **

**But yeah things have been very crazy lately down here. Luckily my mom still has her job, (She's a math teacher), though a lot of the teachers that I know lost theirs. We have been heard though, and appeared on national news so hopefully the guys in Austin will try to change things and fix the problems they have caused.**

**Oh one last thing. Does anyone else think my writing style in this chapter is different from before or is it just me?**

**Until next time then, please review…**

**Sincerely,**

**Lady Yuuki~**


	9. Chapter 8: Ceremonies

**Author's Note: Finally an update. So very sorry! I've been dead due to school and so much homework keeping me from doing anything. Once again feel free to flame me...I deserve it. OTL**

**I DON'T own anything but this story, my OCs Yuuki & Eito Kujou, as well as Gin & Ai Uchiha, Ren & Arisa Senju and Madara's life story before Konoha was formed. Any Uchihas that are mentioned other than Madara and Izuna are completely fictional, to my knowledge.**

**O.o.O**

**~Word Count~ **

**Story Only: 1, 435**

**With AN: 1, 718**

**5 Pages on WORD, Single-spaced.**

**O.o.O**

**Info:**

**_*…* _= Noise**

**"…" = Speaking**

**'…' = Thinking/Inners**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_(Recap)_

_The young Uchiha smiled gratefully before glancing around at all the faces and leaving. Things had gone smoother than he'd expected. No one seemed to oppose his right as the heir, most likely due to his losing his father and brother. Seemed he had two funerals to plan out._

**Chapter 8: Ceremonies**

**Uchiha Compound…December 24th…9:34 a.m.**

Madara listened to a record on the record player that was in his room. It had been quite some time since he had entered his bedroom in the compound; he had almost forgotten what it looked like.

It was a very simple room plan. A bedroom, bathroom, closet and writing desk.

The bathroom had an onsen-style bathtub that took up half the space. There was also a long counter in between two sinks. Mirrors lined the wall above the sink/counter area. In a small corner was a normal shower as well. The walls were painted crimson with navy blue stripes.

The bedroom had a closet on the left side, from the entrance, that was six feet wide and twenty feet high, meeting the ceiling. It opened up and went into the wall five or so feet.

Behind all his clothing there was a seal, the shape of the Uchiha symbol of a fan. It was a blood seal that led to secret passageways that led out of the compound. It once was an old escape route in case of emergency; Madara now used it to get in and out of the compound unnoticed.

On the right, from the position of the door, was a desk that was built-in to the wall, it was painted black and had several shelves as well as the desk space which Madara used to write his poetry and letters.

His bed was directly across the door, the back to the wall, and side tables on either side. The bed had a silver, red and black cover, sheets, coverlet with black curtains on the three sides. It was a black four-poster; the side tables were also black with silver table-tops and knobs.

The walls were also black with spirals and stars made in silver-white paint. The ceiling was painted with blacks and blues to look like the night sky. The floor was polished white marble. Hard as diamond almost, and very painful to fall on.

The song ended and Madara sighed, turning off the player and sitting at his desk, to plan out the details of the funerals. Izuna's would be tomorrow, his father's the day after. Now he had to send out the guest list, order flowers, pay for a priest, prepare some snacks and organize the seating. He wondered if his father had felt this overwhelmed when planning his mother's funeral.

For just a brief moment he felt sympathy for his father and thought what kind of man he had been at Madara's age. Before all the harsh memories came crashing back down, his face hardening once more.

He hugged himself tightly and closed his eyes, allowing himself to cry one last time in the private confines of his room, "I miss you already Izuna…"

**Izuna's Funeral…December 25th…10:12 a.m.**

Madara had somehow managed to get everything done before the day was up. It was amazing how fast a person could work under stress and energy pills…lots and lots of pills…

Currently the guests were arriving and Madara was standing at the entrance of the compound, greeting everyone and listening to their fake condolences for a person they never even knew.

Surprisingly most of the village had come, most likely due to the fact that this was a rare chance to enter the Uchiha compound; which no one other than Uchihas and those very close to them had ever seen from the interior.

After another half hour of fake smiling and shaking hands everyone had arrived…except for his teammates. He remained outside as long as he could to see if they would come but finally could not delay it any longer and headed into the garden that was being used for the ceremony.

The priest started the ceremony as soon as Madara seated himself, starting with a prayer for Izuna's soul. Madara sighed and looked around at the people, noticing how none of them were truly sad…expect for a few Uchiha and some kids that were probably Izuna's friends.

He frowned to himself, wondering why his team hadn't come…they had promised they would be here and yet…where were they?

As if to answer his thoughts a sudden gust of wind blew into the area, causing everyone's hair and outfits to fly up. Rose petals were carried on the wind and landed around Izuna's coffin neatly.

'Sensei?' he thought to himself uncertainly.

A feminine voice whispered from right next to him, "I hope we didn't miss too much?"

He jumped in surprise and looked to his left to see Hashirama, Tobirama and Yuuki in the three seats that had been reserved next to him for them.

"Sorry we were late, Sensei forced us to dress fancily," Tobirama smiled and gestured to their kimonos.

Yuuki frowned, "I wasn't going to let you come in your ninja gear. That would be embarrassing."

Hashirama sighed at the two before sending Madara a comforting smile, "You okay?"

He nodded and chuckled changing the subject, "Yeah…I'm fine now. I almost thought you guys weren't coming."

He was smacked on the head by Yuuki, "Baka, of course we would come. We promised didn't we?"

He smiled softly, "Yeah…"

…**December 27th…1:22 p.m.**

Both ceremonies were finally over. Izuna's body was cremated and the ashes were placed in a jar that would go into the Uchiha burial vault. His name was carved onto the memorial stone for ninjas who fell in duty. His father's body was cremated and placed in the vault as well.

All that was left was the ceremony to make him the official leader of the Uchiha clan then he could finally escape….or so he thought…

**Secret Meeting Room…Uchiha Compound…1:31 p.m.**

"The outsider woman was present at the funerals my lord…as you expected," a man muttered crouching with his head down in a bow.

Daichi Uchiha scowled, "That woman is a bad influence on the heir…she wants peace with the Senju…the clan who have been our enemies since the first of us, the sons of the Rikudo Sennin. Uchihas and Senjus can never get along!"

The man winced at the Uchiha elder's volume, "What should we do then my lord? Should I send someone to assassinate the woman?"

"No…she may be corrupting but she is strong…we must keep the heir away from that 'team' of his…pile on work as soon as his ceremony is over," Daichi chuckled darkly, "We shall make him so busy he will never have time to see his 'team' again…"

…**3:15 p.m….**

Madara was being 'prepared' for his ceremony. He had to wear a very elaborate kimono for the ceremony. One that every new leader wore apparently. The under kimono was a navy blue color, on top was another kimono in black with a pattern of white dragons with blue fire coming out of their mouth, their bodies curled around a silver staff. There were slits in the black kimono on the legs and sleeves to reveal the blue one underneath.

Though it was a beautiful kimono it was extremely heavy and hard to move in. And unfortunately Madara had to wear it for three hours straight, while sitting on his knees.

'No wonder father wasn't happy when it was his ceremony,' the Uchiha thought to himself with a chuckle, 'Funny how things work out…'

The ceremony was a very private one. Uchiha clan members were the only ones allowed and even then it was only a select few who were invited. All the main heads of course and their families as well as the elders.

Madara had to sit on a raised platform, in the mid of all the elders who sat around him in a semi-circle. The others all sat on the ground below. The oldest Uchiha elder, which was Umi, gave a speech about the responsibilities of the head and their duties to the clan. Then two selected Uchihas carried in a ceremonial cape and place it over Madara's shoulders.

After that everyone came up to Madara and wished him blessings and good luck as the head. Soon enough it was all over and he was helped out of the kimono.

He quickly changed into ninja gear, and using the secret tunnel in his room, snuck out to the forest of death to the meeting spot; hoping that _they_ would be there.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**I personally am not pleased with this chapter...it was so drab and boring, but it had to be written. Plus it's too short..I tried to extend on it but I decided against it.**

**Sorry for the long unexpected hiatus…things came up and I got **

**caught up with life. So school whas started (a few months ago now) and I'll be busy again so I may be taking several hiatuses along the way. **

**As you may have noticed I am rewriting "The Akatsuki Secret" and "Kitty Chaos" since I think they suck. **

**Even if KC was the story with the most reviews…I did horribly on representing people's OCS in it and want to try again and make it more realistic and unique.**

**As for TAS is was my first story and poorly written, there were things that could not happen in the Narutoverse, Yuuki used to be a Mary-sue and my writing style has changed quite a lot.**

**Look forward to rewritten chapters and possibly updates here and on Hands Stained…**

**Until then,**

**Yuuki~**


End file.
